The present disclosure relates generally to transmitting synchronized kinetic pulses to a target. More particularly, the disclosure relates to a system and method for physically altering an underground target using synchronized timing of kinetic pulses to focus seismic waves on the target.
Deeply buried objects, such as underground structures and mineral and gas deposits, are often difficult to locate. Many technologies exist for identifying, physically altering, and/or creating imaging of underground objects or voids. For example, nodes equipped with transducers may be placed above or below the ground surface to generate seismic waves and measure reflections from density and/or stiffness changes. Explosive nodes may also be positioned in the ground to physically alter an underground target. However, the accuracy and effectiveness of such technologies is often limited by the penetration depth of the nodes or by errors in positioning the nodes near the underground target.
According to an illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure, a projectile positioned proximate an underground target, being one of an array of projectiles, includes at least one transducer for communicating acoustical signals through the ground. The at least one transducer is configured to transmit a first acoustical signal to at least one other projectile in the array and to receive a second acoustical signal from the at least one other projectile. The projectile includes a processor for controlling the communication of the at least one transducer and calculating a time delay between the transmission of the first acoustical signal and the reception of the second acoustical signal. A communication module is configured to provide communication between the at least one transducer and the processor. A clock is configured to synchronize communication between the at least one transducer and the at least one other projectile, wherein the processor is configured to determine a location of the projectile relative to the array of projectiles based on the time delay.
According to another illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure, a projectile is configured for airborne deployment and includes a shell, a transducer received within the shell and configured to communicate acoustical signals through the shell and into the ground, a processor for controlling operation of the transducer, a coupling fluid received within the shell and selectively discharged from the shell to facilitate seismic coupling between the shell and the ground, and a discharge device operably coupled to the processor and configured to force the coupling fluid through holes formed within the shell.
Additional features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of the illustrative embodiment exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the invention as presently perceived.
Corresponding reference characters indicate corresponding parts throughout the several views. Although the drawings represent embodiments of various features and components according to the present invention, the drawings are not necessarily to scale and certain features may be exaggerated in order to better illustrate and explain the present invention. The exemplification set out herein illustrates embodiments of the invention, and such exemplifications are not to be construed as limiting the scope of the invention in any manner.